


Friendzone

by ReiLun



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Пиздострадания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiLun/pseuds/ReiLun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попасть сюда проще простого, а вот выйти...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzone

Я иду по улице, кутаясь в пальто. Ноябрь принёс с собой холод и затяжной период застоя. Не успел он начаться, как работа над альбомом практически прекратилась. Именно из-за этого сегодня после трёх часов дня я снова остался без дел.  
Сидеть дома не хочется, идти в студию тем более. Поэтому я решаю погулять. Погода выдалась облачная и ветреная, поэтому людей на улице почти нет. А те случайные прохожие, что встречаются мне по пути, спешат спуститься в метро или сесть в автобус. Я неспешно бреду по дороге, не особо разбирая, куда я собственно иду. На душе тяжёло. Кажется, что на сердце лежит десяток-другой камней. Паршивый месяц.  
В своих мыслях я почему-то снова и снова возвращаюсь в прошлое. В то время, когда история DBSK ещё только начиналась.

 

Когда мы познакомились, я долго не мог понять, почему он вызывает во мне бурю эмоций: я, казалось, беспричинно бесился, стоило ему отморозить какую-нибудь фигню, язвительно отвечал почти на все его замечания в свой адрес, агрессивно реагировал на подколы, заводясь с первой же сказанной им фразы, игнорировал вопросы. Со стороны это выглядело как неприязнь. Сам же я постоянно ощущал растущий невроз от одного его вида и старался сводить наше общение к минимуму, потому что самообладание подводило меня ежеминутно.  
По пьяни же я обычно хватался за телефон с чётким намерением «позвонить этому кретину и высказать всё, что я о нём думаю». Но, к счастью, мои собутыльники не позволяли мне этого. Свой телефон я получал уже к утру, когда желание что-либо кому-либо высказать сменялось насущной потребностью выпить пару литров холодной воды, принять душ и выпить крепкого кофе.  
На то, чтобы разобраться, что же происходит на самом деле, у меня ушёл год с небольшим и 17 попоек. Не сразу, но я начал замечать за собой странные вещи: когда он сидел, уткнувшись в бумаги, мне хотелось потрепать его по голове или зарыться пальцами в его волосы; когда он говорил глупости, мне хотелось легко и громко рассмеяться; когда он с задумчивым и серьёзным видом смотрел в окно, мне хотелось обнять его. Вместо этого я зло подшучивал над ним, игнорировал его шутки, отнимал у него бумаги и не отдавал, придуриваясь и подтрунивая над ним. Я был бы полным идиотом, если бы и дальше продолжал игнорировать подобные желания.  
Я был стеснён своими представлениями о дозволенном, поэтому не мог открыто проявлять своих чувств. К тому же, я был уверен, что Микки Ючон ходит по девочкам. Я не тешил себя напрасной надеждой. Я день за днём убеждал себя, что, например, его чувствительность и эмоциональность – это совершенно нормально для парня, и то, что он частенько рыдает на людях от переизбытка эмоций, никоим образом не делает его геем. Убеждать себя было довольно просто: все мои доводы были правдивыми и честными. Никаких домыслов или иллюзий. Только факты.  
Тем не менее, когда я понял истинную причину своего поведения относительно Ючона, мне стало проще жить. Я уже не испытывал никакой агрессии, наоборот, я начал понемногу приручать его.  
Для начала я впервые остался с ним в студии после работы, чтобы помочь ему репетировать его партию. Я исполнял остальные партии, напевая небрежно, старательно создавая рабочий фон для него. Я помогал ему там, где нужно было построить второй голос. Я старался вести себя сухо и сдержанно, тем не менее, Микки, казалось, был удивлён моим поведением. Ещё бы. Впервые со дня нашего знакомства я за целый день не назвал его дураком, идиотом или ещё как похуже. Да ещё и остался помогать. Будь я на его месте, я бы тут же начал искать подвох. Но плакса Микки был наивен до безобразия. Поэтому перед уходом он наградил меня усталой улыбкой и спросил, не смогу ли я помочь ему ещё на следующий день. Я согласился.

 

Я улыбаюсь. От этих воспоминаний куча камней на моём сердце легчает почти вдвое. Я верю, что смог стать Микки хорошим другом за те несколько лет, что мы работали вместе. В свою очередь Ючон стал мне самым близким другом. Я могу поделиться с ним любыми своими переживаниями. Ну, или почти любыми.  
Долгое время я надеялся, что чувства сойдут на нет, не получив подкрепления. Я даже окунулся с головой в парочку головокружительных романов, но это не помогло. Через полтора года я начал воспринимать свои чувства к нему как некоторую разновидность злокачественной опухоли. Даже страдал от невозможности её вырезать. Целых три часа. Со мной такого ещё никогда не случалось.  
Я вообще неплохо держал себя в руках. Ведь всё складывалось хорошо, в наших отношениях не было острых углов, мы проводили много времени вместе, мы были в достаточной степени близки. Лишь иногда мне рвало крышу по ночам, и я принимался страдать. Я писал сумбурные строчки стихов, удалял его номер из контактов, выкидывал его личные вещи, случайно оказавшиеся у меня дома. Но наутро стихи отправлялись в корзину, номер, который я знал наизусть, вбивался в память телефона, а вещи… Приходилось делать вид, что я не знаю, где Ючон забыл свой свитер или очки. Сейчас даже стыдно вспоминать об этом.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, я доволен сложившимся положением вещей. Микки прибегает ко мне со всеми своими новостями. Мне нравится гадать, от чего же в этот раз он будет плакать: от радости или от огорчения. Иногда, открывая дверь квартиры рыдающему Ючону, я даже не могу выбрать подобающее выражение лица. При этом я всегда достаточно спокойно относился ко всем его пассиям и мимолётным влюблённостям. 

 

Микки регулярно приходил ко мне делиться очередной love story. Как правило, они не длились больше пары месяцев. Самыми короткими были «автобусные встречи». Микки как-то умудрялся взять у понравившейся девушки телефон (получалось 6 из 11 раз), а затем целую неделю собирался позвонить ей. Правда, ещё ни разу не позвонил, поскольку находил другую девушку, и всё начиналось с самого начала.  
Правда, случались и другие дни. Дни, когда усталый и расстроенный Микки приходил ко мне. Иногда слова лились из него рекой, я только молча кивал головой и вздыхал в нужные моменты. А иногда он приходил, обнимал меня и закрывал глаза.  
Я всегда терялся в такие моменты. Мне было сложно представить, что расстроило его; сложно понять, как вести себя в этой ситуации. Я всегда пробовал разные тактики, но ещё ни разу не смог его приободрить. В такие моменты мне кажется, что реальность вокруг него изменяется. Даже летом мне становится холодно рядом с ним таким, холодно и душно. В такие дни я испытываю облегчение после его ухода. Возможно, если бы я мог его нежно поцеловать или хорошенько оттрахать, ему стало бы легче. Но в тех условиях это было невозможно.  
Было достаточно просто убеждать себя в том, что у нас бы всё равно ничего не вышло. После того, как Микки уходил от меня, я повторял себе магическую фразу «ему нравятся девочки», и острое желание признаться ему в своих чувствах отпускало. Я искренне верил, что так будет лучше. Я не хотел напугать его, не хотел разрушить нашу дружбу. Да и боялся, что лишусь и того, что уже имею.  
А ещё я был совершенно уверен в том, что он не примет меня. Думал, что, будучи натуралом, он не поймёт моих чувств и будет испытывать ко мне отвращение. А когда, придя ко мне в очередной раз, он, смущаясь, признался, что встречается с парнем, я натурально сел, растерянно хлопая глазами.  
Целых пять минут я молчал, ошалело палясь на него, а он сбивчиво объяснял мне, что «это же нормально» и «всё в полном порядке». А когда я услышал его «да мне никогда и не нравилась ни одна девушка по-настоящему», я рассмеялся от всей души.  
Надо же, несколько лет я хранил от него в тайне свои «вкусовые пристрастия», тайком ходил «по мальчикам», когда хотел развеяться, а тут такие новости. Фантастика.  
Микки же, истолковав мой смех по-своему, выбирал, обидеться ему или всё же не париться. Я встал и похлопал его по плечу, сказав, что я спокойно отношусь к этой новости. Но о себе так и не рассказал. Дурак был, чего уж там.  
Если честно, я надеялся, что его не хватит надолго. И я оказался прав. По крайней мере, в тот раз.

Начинает моросить мелкий дождик. Чёрт, я так и знал. Ёжусь от холода и начинаю озираться в поисках хоть сколько-нибудь приличной кафешки. Натыкаюсь взглядом на вывеску «Чёрный кот». Судя по антуражу, это одно из тех заведений, где подают потрясающие чаи и кофе и совершенно омерзительную еду. Сойдёт.  
Толкаю дверь и оказываюсь в уютном помещении. Играет тихая музыка, пахнет кофе и выпечкой, и, что самое главное, здесь весьма немноголюдно. Хоть с чем-то мне сегодня везёт. Улыбаюсь этой мысли и прохожу в дальний конец помещения. Здесь царит приятный полумрак. Я выбираю столик в углу и подзываю официанта. 

 

Со своим «первым мальчиком» Микки расстался всего через пару месяцев. На все мои вопросы он легкомысленно пожимал плечами, и я махнул рукой. Не плачет? И ладно.  
Мне стало несколько сложнее убеждать себя в том, что «у нас бы ничего не вышло». Но в остальном всё осталось по-старому.  
А ещё двух мальчиков спустя он начал встречаться с парнем по имени ЁнСу. На мой взгляд, всё началось как обычно: счастливый Ючон под дверью, рассказ об «удивительной случайной встрече» в метро, телефонный номер на маленьком огрызке бумаги. Правда, ЁнСу оказался предусмотрительнее многочисленных «автобусных девочек» и записал номер Микки, не особо надеясь на то, что тот сам позвонит. И он, конечно, был прав. Я даже проникся было уважением к нему.  
Естественно, они начали встречаться. Я считал дни до их разрыва, но так и не досчитался. 

 

Прошло уже одиннадцать месяцев и девятнадцать дней. Скоро, получается, у них годовщина. И это чудесно. Я счастлив. Правда.  
В последнее время я всё чаще думаю, что уже пора бы поговорить нам с ним откровенно. Меня тяготит невозможность поделиться с ним своими мыслями и чувствами. В конце концов, у меня нет никого ближе, чем Микки. И, даже если он не согласиться встречаться со мной, то, может, сможет поддержать меня?  
Хотя, я не представляю как, если честно.  
К тому же, я многожды прокручивал в голове различные варианты «признания» и счёл их все недостаточно… хорошими. Какие-то кажутся мне слишком патетичными, другие выглядят недостаточно серьёзными. Я точно знаю, что я всё усложняю. Есть один простой способ признаться во всём: придти к нему вечером, позвонить в дверь и выложить всё. Быть предельно честным, искренним и серьёзным. Правда, есть одна проблема: я не чувствую себя способным на такой подвиг. Вот и хитрю, стараясь придумывать более безопасные и простые в исполнении варианты. Правда, выходит так себе.  
В кармане звонит телефон. Я достаю его и смотрю на дисплей. Ну да, кто это ещё может быть. 

 

Вечером, где-то после десяти, раздаётся звонок. Я со вздохом закрываю книгу и иду открывать. Мы, конечно, договаривались о встрече с Микки, но он должен был придти утром. И это странно. По моим расчётам сейчас он должен быть в ресторане с ЁнСу. Или в кино. Если честно, я не вникал в их расписание настолько глубоко.  
Я открываю дверь и впускаю Ючона. Он молча проходит и, не снимая куртки, прямо в тёмном коридоре крепко обнимает меня. Кажется, это его рекорд, одиннадцать месяцев и девятнадцать дней.  
Через несколько минут я отстраняю его от себя и помогаю снять куртку. Его трясёт крупной дрожью, губы предательски дрожат, но, как ни странно, плакать он явно не собирается. Я бы даже пошутил по этому поводу, но попозже. Когда страсти улягутся.  
Мы проходим в гостиную, и я, усадив Микки на диван, начинаю искать в баре какой-нибудь сносный алкогольный напиток. Знаю, что сейчас его спрашивать о чём-то бесполезно, поэтому выбираю, руководствуясь крепостью напитка.  
Как ни странно, от предложенного стакана с виски он отказывается. Я сижу рядом с ним и стараюсь уговорить его выпить хоть пару глотков. Вместо того, чтобы взять у меня стакан, он жмётся ко мне и отворачивается, глядя куда-то в темноту коридора.  
Так продолжается какое-то время. Я всё же отказываюсь от идеи напоить его. Он бывает безумно упрямым там, где это совершенно ненужно. Я ставлю стакан на пол и иду за полотенцем, зная, что Микки быстрее придёт в себя, если запихнуть его в душ. 

Пока я роюсь в ящике, Ючон тихо подкрадывается сзади и обнимает меня, уткнувшись лбом в мою шею. Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности и замираю на несколько секунд.  
-준수야* ...-тихо тянет он, будто не решаясь сказать что-то ещё.  
В его голосе я слышу что-то такое, от чего по спине и рукам бегут мурашки, и я понимаю, что дошёл до той самой черты, за которой терпеть и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, невозможно.  
Я спокойно оборачиваюсь, стараясь не нарушить объятий, и целую его в губы. У меня кружится голова, и, кажется, мелко дрожат руки. Ючон не сопротивляется, не пытается убежать и не орёт о том, что я «чёртов извращенец», но, тем не менее, на поцелуй не отвечает. Сейчас больше всего я боюсь открывать глаза. Но, тем не менее, мне приходится это сделать.  
Ючон смотрит на меня. По его лицу решительно невозможно понять, о чём он сейчас думает или что он сейчас чувствует. Оно похоже на застывшую маску, к сожалению. Сейчас мне бы не помешала некоторая определённость.  
-준수야, - повторяет он на выдохе.  
-이거 몰라는 척 하지마**

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________  
> *Микки говорит "Джунсу-я". "Я" или "а" (в зависимости от пачим) выражает звательный падеж  
> ** Сиа говорит "Не делай вид, что ты не знаешь этого".


End file.
